Astoria Carlton-Ritz
Astoria Whitney Carlton-Ritz (born February 17, 1966) is an American heiress, socialite, television personality, businesswoman, fashion designer, entrepreneur, model, actress, producer, author and singer. She is the daughter of Conrad Carlton-Ritz, the founder of Hybrid Technologies. Born in New York City and raised in both California and New York, Carlton-Ritz inherited a vast fortune as well as control of Hybrid Technologies at the death of her father. Her hard-partying lifestyle and rumored short-lived relationships with Johnny Depp and Matthew Broderick led her to earn a position as a fixture in entertainment news. For her notoriety as a socialite, Carlton-Ritz was hailed by the media as "New York's leading It Girl" in 2001. Spoiled rotten, Astoria is mostly a figurehead with little control over the company's goings-on. Instead, she spends most of her time throwing herself lavish parties and wondering why nobody wants to be her friend. She has the bizarre ability to jinx any mechanical device just by coming into contact with it, which is just one more reason why she keeps away from her father's company and its equipment. Astoria also has a thing for Powerglide. She mostly spends her time with the Hilton sisters. History Cartoon continuity After the death of her father, Astoria Whitney Carlton-Ritz inherited his vast fortune as well as his company, Hybrid Technologies. Spoiled rotten, Astoria is mostly a figurehead with little control over the company's goings-on. Instead, she spends most of her time throwing herself lavish parties and wondering why nobody wants to be her friend. She has the bizarre ability to jinx any mechanical device just by coming into contact with it, which is just one more reason why she keeps away from her father's company and its equipment. Her father gave her a necklace with a top secret formula and requested she never take the necklace off. The Girl Who Loved Powerglide While Astoria was throwing herself a birthday party (being attended by the board of her late father's company), the Coneheads came trying to kidnap her, as Megatron believed that she had her father's energy formula. Powerglide, who was passing by, rescued her and took her to the Autobots' New York City base. Optimus Prime, believing that the Decepticons wanted access to the company's industrial capabilities, ordered Powerglide to escort her back home. However, the Coneheads again attacked, this time succeeding in capturing Astoria and leaving Powerglide damaged. Astoria was taken to the Sky Platform, the Decepticons' new power-gathering facility, where Soundwave and Rumble attempted to interrogate her about her father's formula with the psycho-probe, but got nowhere. Megatron then tried his own hand at interrogating her. What he experienced was frustration beyond anything Starscream could hope to cause. Finally, Powerglide arrived and managed to rescue her. While no one was looking, Astoria destroyed the gem in her necklace, which contained the formula Megatron sought. She was then sent home, while Powerglide seemed to experience some sort of strange reaction in his circuits. ''TFUMUX Universe'' Notes * The name "Astoria Carlton-Ritz" is a play on two famous hotels, the Waldorf-Astoria and Ritz-Carlton. * When her mind was being probed, the psycho-probe said that Astoria's mind was "completely empty". Let's not speculate what this means. * She was slammed by Powerglide a few times without getting hurt. (Not that way.) Not to mention, practically thrown out of the room for "jinxing" the controls and pushed off when the Sky Platform was falling. * She can tear a metal cover with her bare hands. Category:characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans